Overaktif
by BlazingApollo
Summary: Transformasi dari artwork ke fanfiction. Pada abad pertengahan, para pokemon bergaya ksatria dan penyihir berkumpul di sebuah kastil untuk melakukan diskusi. Namun kelima pokemon ini tampaknya tidak akan menemui titik temu karena... karena mereka terlalu random.


**A/N:**

**Cerita ini adalah tulisan yang dibuat berdasarkan gambar pada cover, yaitu "Pokemon Character #1 - Official Character PSI Discussion".**

**Cerita ini memakai OC dari ****_PSI Character Weekly!_**** Seharusnya saya post di forumnya. Cuma karena agak ribet (harus di-edit ulang) alhasil saya post di sini.**

**Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, maka basa-basi selanjutnya saya taruh di bawah! Enjoy!**

* * *

Minccino bernama Chillarmy itu sedang berusaha keras. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada sebuah pedang yang panjangnya hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Chillarmy sedang mencoba menegakkan pedang itu pada ujungnya.

"Yak, sedikit lagi..."

"Tuan Chillarmy," sahut si oshawott penyihir bernama Ray. Chillarmy spontan kehilangan fokus, pedangnya kembali jatuh ke lantai.

"Ssst!"

"Tuan, PseudoMon dan Ziddy sebentar lagi akan tiba," kata Ray sambil menjaga jarak. Barusan dia menoleh ke luar jendela di sela-sela kegiatan menghafal mantra sihirnya, dan melihat sesosok chespin berpedang menunggangi seekor flygon. "Cukup mereka saja, kan, yang perlu kuundang?"

Chillarmy tetap tidak menoleh, masih asyik dengan pedangnya. "Ya, ya. Mereka saja sudah cukup, kok. Ada hal penting yang harus mereka ketahui," jelasnya.

"Hal penting, ya, Tuan? Kok malah sibuk mainan pedang?"

"Sssh, diam! Lagi-lagi pedangnya jatuh, tahu!"

Ray hanya menghela nafas, lalu melangkah menuju beranda untuk menyambut Ziddy si chespin dan PseudoMon si flygon yang baru tiba. Ray diperintahkan oleh Chillarmy untuk mengundang mereka ke kastil. "_Ada hal penting yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepada mereka_," begitu kata Chillarmy.

Sesampainya di ujung beranda tempat mereka mendarat, keduanya terlihat sedang berseteru.

"Flygon, tadi itu pelan sekali! Mana ada gregetnya?"

"Aih, memangnya kau itu ringan, hah? Mungkin membawa snorlax yang lebih _tenang_ dan nggak membawa pedang akan _jauh_ lebih enteng!" omel si flygon. "Dan juga, namaku PseudoMon, ingat itu!"

Ray menghampiri keduanya. "Selamat datang. Tuan Chillarmy sudah menunggu kalian."

"Iya, iya. Beri aku waktu semenit saja untuk mengistirahatkan sayapku. Bisa?"

"Ah, alasan saja. Masa begitu saja sudah tekor?" ledek Ziddy sambil melangkah masuk. PseudoMon kembali menggerutu.

"Bertahanlah, sobat." kata Ray. "Nanti aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang."

"Begitu lebih baik. Trims." PseudoMon bernafas lega. Akhirnya dia tidak perlu lagi menenteng si chespin _absurd_ yang gemar bergerak heboh di punggungnya saat terbang. Setelah meraih uluran tangan Ray, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kastil. "Jadi, Ray, siapa saja yang diundang dalam rapat ini?"

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan. "Awas, PETASAAAN!"

"AAAAH!" jerit si flygon histeris saat sejumlah ledakan kecil mendadak muncul di depan wajahnya. Untunglah Ray bertubuh pendek, jadi tidak ikut kena ledakannya.

"Blazing!" seru PseudoMon dengan nafas megap-megap. "Argh, Ray, kau tidak serius mengajak dia juga , kan?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Kau yang bohong, dasar mismagius _freak_! Ini pertemuan penting, mana mungkin kau diundang?!"

"Aku tidak bohong, hihihi." kekeh si mismagius. "Aku benar-benar diundang kemari. Jujur!"

"Oleh siapa?" tanya Chillarmy heran.

"Oleh..." Blazing bersuara dengan nada panjang, kemudian tangannya yang tak berdaging itu bergerak menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Suara tawanya yang terkekeh-kekeh itu kembali terdengar.

"Cukup sudah," ujar PseudoMon. "Chilla, tolong usir dia, dong. Kita mau rapat penting, kan? Kalau ada dia, nanti bakal kejadian, _lagi_," keluhnya. Dia berkata begitu karena, pada rapat yang lalu, Chillarmy mengikutsertakan mismagius itu. Diskusi berjalan dengan penuh perdebatan saat itu. Blazing tidak henti-hentinya membuat sanggahan baik yang masuk akal maupun yang gila (dia agak psikotik). Mungkin, karena merasa bosan perkataannya dibantah terus-menerus oleh PseudoMon, Blazing berbuat jahil dengan sihir Will-o-Wisp miliknya. Dia meletakkan api-api tersebut ke para peserta rapat. Di ujung ekor, ujung sayap, di jubah, di manapun. Tapi PseudoMon-lah yang mendapat paling banyak percikan api pada tubuhnya. Lantas karena panik, apinya justru menyebar dan menggerogoti perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Alhasil, rumah pohon Ziddy yang dijadikan tempat rapat itu hangus terbakar. Dari situlah ia mendapat namanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," kata Chillarmy sambil menepuk-nepuk PseudoMon.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa! Dia masih cukup baik untuk mau membantu membangun lagi rumah pohonku." Ziddy menambahkan. PseudoMon masih terlihat enggan.

Ray berdeham. "Ehem, sekarang, bisa kita mulai, Tuan Chillarmy?"

"Oh, ya. Tentu."

Chillarmy lalu menyuruh mereka untuk duduk berderet di depan sebuah meja. Ray duduk di paling ujung kanan. Ziddy di sampingnya, diikuti oleh Blazing dan PseudoMon (yang terlihat pasrah).

"Sekarang, aku ingin kalian untuk melihat ini," ujarnya sambil mengambil pedangnya dan naik ke atas meja, kamudian berusaha menegakkan pedang itu... pada ujungnya.

Para peserta mengerutkan alis mereka. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Chilla?" tanya PseudoMon.

"Lihat saja nanti," jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan fokus.

Ziddy yang punya hobi terhadap pedang pun manggut-manggut. "Ooh, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Pedang itu tampaknya sangat sulit sekali untuk ditegakkan. Dengan ujungnya yang lancip, rasanya mustahil pedang itu bisa berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar. Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi berhasil." kata Chillarmy dengan nada serius.

"Tuh, kau dengar kan capung? Sabarlah sedikit!" Blazing kembali menggoda PseudoMon, yang kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah tembok di sampingnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Hei," ujarnya lagi. "Hei-hei-hei."

PseudoMon mulai tak tahan. "Apa sih maumu?" katanya datar.

"Aku... cuma ingin minta maaf."

_Minta maaf__**?**_ pikir PseudoMon. Dia menoleh sedikit. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah... berbuat jahat padamu." PseudoMon serentak kaget. Dia tidak mengira akan bertemu mismagius yang mau meminta maaf atas kejahilannya. "Aku... suka terhadap api. Aku tak tahan melihat benda terbakar. Tapi sungguh, aku juga merasa bersalah... saat menaruh api-api kecil itu padamu."

Flygon itu mulai bimbang. Dia benar-benar tidak senang terhadap mismagius sinting itu.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang. Dia akhirnya membuat keputusan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah telah menghardikmu," katanya pelan. "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Makanya..." Nada suara Blazing kembali cerah. "Aku memutuskan untuk menaruh api yang _lebih_ besar lagi! WILL-O-WISP!" Blazing menjeritkan mantra tepat di telinga PseudoMon. Serentak flygon tersebut berseru panik dan bergerak tak karuan, berusaha mengenyahkan api tersebut dari tubuhnya. Blazing terbahak-bahak penuh kemenangan. Ziddy yang melihat reaksi PseudoMon juga kemudian ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"AAAAHH! HAH! HAH! HAH... Hah?" PseudoMon lama-lama menyadari sesuatu. Tidak ada sedikitpun api pada tubuhnya. "Loh, mana apinya?"

"_Just kidding_, hihihi."

"Hahaha, kena lagi dia."

PseudoMon langsung naik darah. Mukanya memerah panas, seolah-olah di dalam kepalanya terdapat api. "Kau... _KAU! _Ulangi itu sekali lagi, akan kubunuh _KAU_ dengan apiku!" PseudoMon kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Oke, ternyata memang ada api di dalam mulutnya.

Bukannya takut, Blazing malah mengambang mendekatinya. "Ooh, aku takut!" ledek Blazing. "Membunuh pokemon tipe _GHOST_? Sungguh capung yang _saaangat _pintar!"

PseudoMon mengelak, "Ooh, jadi kamu minta di-K.O. olehku? Dasar sok berani."

"Aku tahu mantra Destiny Bond!" balasnya ringan.

"Ha! Setidaknya itu akan membuatmu merintih kesakitan." PseudoMon tidak mau kalah.

"Dia bisa mantra Pain Split," sambung Ray.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu malah membantunya?!" PseudoMon menengok ke arah Ray di seberang.

"Kamu terlalu berisik."

"TERUS?" PseudoMon melipat tangannya.

Ray tidak suka berdebat panjang-panjang. Lantas menyahut Chillarmy."Tuan Chillarmy... bisakah cepat sedikit?"

"Hei, JAWAB AKU!"

"Berkelahi! Berkelahi! Berkelahi!" sorak Ziddy dan Blazing.

"Teman-teman!" potong Chillarmy. "Jangan berisik! Tidak bisakah kalian menghirup udara dan menutup mulut kalian untuk _semenit_ saja? Tadi pedangnya hampir berhasil kuberdirikan!" sentaknya sambil menatap tajam ke para perusuh di depannya.

Mendadak hening. _Ups, jangan pernah buat seekor minccino marah_, gumam Ziddy. Dia pernah melihat Chillarmy mengamuk sebelumnya. _Sungguh... makhluk imut seperti dia jangan dianggap remeh_.

Semuanya kembali duduk normal seperti semula (kecuali Blazing yang tetap mengambang). Begitu pula dengan Chillarmy, raut wajahnya kembali terlihat polos. "Nah, begini kan enak."

"Tolong pertahankan keadaan tenang seperti ini. Kalian harus lihat ini. Sangat penting." Chillarmy kemudian mengambil pedangnya lagi, dan menstabilkan pedangnya dengan sangat perlahan. _Sedikit lagi... sedikit... lagi..._

Dan pedang itu berhasil berdiri tegak. Tepat pada ujungnya.

"Wow." Ziddy melongo melihatnya.

"Sekarang... untuk _grand finale_!" serunya sambil melakukan ancang-ancang, lalu melompat ke atas gagang pedang.

"Ini dia! Teman-teman!" seru Chillarmy sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "1... 2... 3... 4..."

PseudoMon dan Ray mulai tampak keheranan.

"9... 10...! 11...!" hitung Chillarmy sambil tetap berdiri di atas pedang yang mulai goyah. "13! 14! Dan... 15! Rekor terpecahkan! 17...! 18...! 19...!"

"Tunggu." PseudoMon menggubrak meja, membuat Chillarmy semakin oleng. "Untuk _inikah_ kami dipanggil?"

"I... Iya! 22...! 23...!" Dan _bruk_, Chillarmy akhirnya terjatuh. "Wow, 24 detik! Aku berhasil membuat rekor baru kawan!"

"HOREEE!" sorak Ziddy dan Blazing bangga. Sementara Ray dan PseudoMon semakin mengeryitkan alis mereka.

"Bukankah _seharusnya_ kita merapatkan sesuatu sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"APA?!" PseudoMon kaget.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang rapat," ujar Chillarmy.

"Tapi, Ray sendiri yang bilang, kalau kita mau ada rapat penting," kata Ziddy sambil menoleh ke oshawott pendiam di sampingnya.

"Hah? Memangnya aku menyebutkan kata rapat, Ray?" tanya Chillarmy.

Ray beranjak kaget. "Eh? Umm... iya?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma bilang: _ada hal penting yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepada kalian. _Yah, semacam itu. Bukan rapat. Lagipula, masalah itu sudah selesai kita bahas pada pertemuan kemarin."

Ray hanya membisu. _Oh, kukira..._

"Ooh! Mungkin dia kelewat serius! Masa sedikit-sedikit bilang ada rapat? Hihihi," kekeh Blazing.

PseudoMon terlihat pasrah. "Jadi... aku ke sini... untuk..."

"Benar," ucap Chillarmy. "Kalian telah menjadi saksi pemecahan rekor Guinness World olehku! Terima kasih semuanya!"

"Sama-sama! Selamat kepadamu juga, Chillarmy!" ujar Ziddy dan Blazing.

Dibalik semua itu, PseudoMon diam-diam menatap Ray dengan mata merah berapi-api. Ray pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Keringatnya mengucur dingin. Dia tahu dia dalam _bahaya_ sekarang.

_Awas kau..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, nggak nyangka, lho, bisa bikin ini dalam waktu 3 jam. Sementara projek saya yang lain yang usianya sudah 3 tahun masih belum kelar ****_satu_**** chapter pun. Wow.**

**Oleh karena itu, sebagai fanfic pertama yang saya publikasikan. Pasti masih ada ****_baaanyak_**** kekurangan. Banyak. Banget. Kekurangan.**

**Jadi, saya harap pembaca mau memberi KSR yang konstruktif. Ya! Saya akan ****_sangat_**** menghargainya. Dan bagi yang punya akun forum PSI, komennya boleh di sini atau di forum juga boleh. Kalau pantas mendapat stars, tolong kasih ya :)**

**Oke, cukup itu saja!**

**_-BlazingApollo/G.A.P._**


End file.
